


The Son Of Officer Friendly

by Milesgrimes_walsh



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Carl's Fourteen years old, Carol Has Two Daughters, Daryl Has A Gay Son, F/F, F/M, Gen, Glenn Has A Older Sister, Judith isn't Shane's Daughter, M/M, Maggie Has A Twin Sister, Multi, Other, Rick Has A Oldest Son With A Girl In High School Before He Met Lori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:25:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milesgrimes_walsh/pseuds/Milesgrimes_walsh
Summary: Riley Grimes, He Was Conceived At Night By His Mother And Father Rick Grimes, She Passed Away When Riley Was About Seven years old.... When his father met Lori sanders he barely talks to her....he was feeling upset about his stepmother cheated on his father, two years after his younger brother was born..... Rick and Lori divorced; Riley was 21 years old when the apocalypse started.... He has one job in the world and that is protect his brother Carl.....from all bad things; the walkers, bad groups and his own godfather Shane Walsh.....





	1. Riley Grimes

**Author's Note:**

> Riley is like Rick in the story and a bit more rebellious to Lori, more of a father figure and brother figure to Carl

Name:Riley Andrew Grimes 

Born:June 4th 1990

Relationships:

Rick Grimes-Biological Father 

Michonne-Adoptive Mother 

Unknown Birth Mother-Deceased

Lori Grimes-Stepmother 

Carl Grimes-Younger Half Brother 

Judith Grimes-Younger Half Sister 

Shane Walsh-Godfather 

Evie Grimes-Aunt

Jeffrey Grimes-Uncle

Maggie Greene-Crush/Girlfriend/Wife

Hershel Greene-Father In Law

Beth Greene-Sister In Law

Hershel Grimes-Son

Enid-Sister In Law

Miles Dixon-Best Friend

Daryl Dixon-New Godfather/Father's New 'Brother'


	2. Days Gone Bye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue and Season One

~3rd pov~ 

 

 

Bugs chittered as a lone cop cruiser rolled down a deserted intersection. The brakes of the Cruiser squeaked as it came to a stop and the trunk popped open as the engine stopped. The driver side door opened, revealing a man in a sheriff's uniform. The passenger exited the car, revealing a young man with blue eyes and black hair. They walked around to the back of the cruiser and took an empty gas van from the trunk as a bird cawed in the distance. 

 

 

Together, the two maneuvered their way around burnt out cars and overturned Diesel trucks until they got to the gas station nearby. Birds chirped as the two gently made their way down the grassy hill leading to the gas station. "No gas." The younger of the two states, pointing out the sign to his older companion. 

 

 

Abandoned cars and children's toys littered the grass, long forgotten by those who once had need for them. Flies buzzed around the corpse of a woman in a nearby car, the woman in a similar state to the body in the next car over. The older man tugged his younger companion Along, pulling him away from the gruesome scene. 

 

 

The older man dropped to his knees upon hearing shuffling feet, and peered under a nearby car. Seeing little dirty feet clad in bunny slippers shuffle by, he shot to his feet. "Little girl? I'm a policeman. Little girl?" He spoke, reaching out a hand to the young blonde figure. The younger man placed a hand on his shoulder, an uneasy look on his face. "Dad, I don't think thats--.." the figure finally turned.

 

 

 

Glazed green eyes peered back at them from a pale face. A chunk of her cheek had been ripped away, revealing rotting little teeth and dried black blood. Pulling out his knife, the younger man went to thrust it into the little walkers forehead, when the older man leveled the barrel of his gun with her forehead and pulled the trigger. 

 

 

 

A loud bang erupted as what used to be a little girl fell back against the pavement in a splatter of blood, bullet hole right in the middle of her forehead. The two stared at the body in shock as the older slowly brought his gun down.

**Author's Note:**

> Judith Is Rick's Daughter In The Story


End file.
